Drake Robinson
Biography Drake Robinson was raised as an only child to a single mother and never knew his father. When he got to a slightly older age, he would do what he could to help around the house; part-time jobs, making breakfast for his mom before work, and anything else he could think of that can take a burden of his mother's back. His kind and gentle demeanor did score him some nice ladies in his life and he treated them like princesses and queens throughout his high school years and has countless stories of conquest that he doesn't boast much about, as his mother taught him not to kiss and tell. College life was a wild time for him, but he did focus more on his work than the parties, drinking, and women in his life. He was determined to land a nice paying job that not only can take care of himself but also wanted to be able to send his mother some to help make her retirement a bit easier once she hits the right age. His fraternity brothers all laughed and called him a "mama's boy" but when it came time for graduation, he was the only person from his greek house to walk with honors and a job all lined up. After a few years, Drake moved up the ladder and the bonuses and corners offices were just being handed to him with ease. where Drake found comfort in his new job, his mother saw him alone and single and knew she was not getting any younger. It was phone call after phone call about Drake's single-life and kept asking when he was going to ask one of the women he had over to stay longer than one night. Despite her nagging, Drake knew she was right but didn't know where to start. One night, a co-worker invited Drake out as his wingman to try and score at a local bar and that's when he saw her. She was a tall, gorgeous brunet sitting at the far end of the bar. Despite being a veteran at picking up girls, he flubbed his opening line and felt sweat pore out of his body like he was running a marathon. He never felt this nervous since his high school sweetheart gave him her cherry. Her name was Eleanor Parr and he knew she had to be the one. A few dances, a couple of high shelf drinks later, they exchanged numbers and agreed to a later date. Drake told his mother and both he and her approved of this young Eleanor and all Drake wished was not to blow his chance at a future with this woman. He tried to go out with her each week and to newer and more extravagant all in the hopes that he could win her over. She did enjoy them and even during the nights after the date, they would share passionate after passionate moments in his bedroom and sometimes at her apartment. This continued for about a couple of years until Drake decided that enough guessing and fooling around and took Eleanor to the beach and right there on the sand as the sunset, he dropped to his knee and asked Eleanor if she can make him the happiest man in the world. She agreed. They had a wedding and as a present, Drake took her to a brand new home he just bought for them and then carried her over the threshold. they were happy and Drake didn't mind if Eleanor went shopping each day and didn't look for a job, he was the breadwinner and would have enough to pay their mortgage. But once he saw his cards were being used, he started to rethink his charitable nature. Eleanor: Loving Wife or Cheating Whore For a time, Drake turned a blind eye to Eleanor's spending on his credit cards and hoped it was a phase she would grow out of. But with each statement he opened from the bank, he started to see that is was not subsiding in the slightest. He continued to try and keep his credit score good by paying it off on time, but that just opened more credit limits for Eleanor to use. He had many sitdowns about Eleanor's spending habits and tried to reason with her as a compromise was impossible with her. She agreed to his terms and would take him to their bedroom to show him how much she means to him. But sadly it was an act and her spending never ceased. With the last bill statement reading almost six figures, Drake had enough and waited for his wife to come home that day. More info about this game here. Eleanor 2 More info about this game here. Eleanor 3 More info about this game here. Appearances * Eleanor: Loving Wife or Cheating Whore (Support Character) ** Eleanor: Asking for More (Support Character) * Eleanor 2 (Support Character) * Eleanor 3 (Support Character) ** Eleanor 3: Blue Orchid (Support Character) Facts * Drake only sports his Eleanor tattoo in Eleanor 3.